With the continuous development of communication technologies, mobile terminals (for example, mobile phones) have become the most frequently used Internet accessing terminals in daily life. As different from computers, mobile terminals have a very good portability and hence are likely taken and used by others, which causes the leakage of the privacy of the owner users of the mobile terminals. Therefore, the protection on the privacy of browsing behaviors during web page browsing, for example, the protection on the input history, browsing traces, cookies and files downloaded by the mobile terminal user, becomes indispensable for the owner user of the mobile terminal.
In the prior art, the protection on the privacy of the browsing behaviors of the mobile terminal owner is generally realized via two methods, in one of which, web page browsing is performed in a traceless browsing mode in which the browser of the mobile terminal will not keep any web page browsing record or input history; and in the other one of which, browsing is performed in an incognito mode in which the browser of the mobile terminal will not keep any web page browsing record, input history or cookies, but save bookmarks and the like that are generated in a privacy mode. However, neither of the above two methods can distinguish between browsing users, that is, no matter a browsing user is the owner user or a non-owner user of the mobile terminal, the traceless browsing mode or the incognito mode may be employed for web page browsing. Thus, if a non-owner user uses a mobile terminal to browse a web page in the traceless browsing mode or the incognito mode, the owner user of the mobile terminal cannot look up the browsing record of the non-owner user, and hence cannot judge whether the non-owner user does something harmful, resulting in low security.